In the game of Life
by Kalila Arana Davidson
Summary: One girl was given a mission to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha, but will she go through with the plans? LSU LS
1. Your Mission

In the game of Life 

Disclaimer: I only own three characters, Lilium, Nickara, and Stefan…

Summary: One girl was given a mission to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha, but will she go through with the plans? L/SU L/S

"My dear most humble servant, if you wish to be by my side as lead assassin then you must _kill_ my dear brother, Sasuke Uchiha. I am sending Nickara and Stefan with you, you must disguise yourselves and get as close as you can to my brother, no slip ups." A voice said to an eighteen-year-old girl.

"I understand, Master Itachi. I will find him and kill him." The black-haired teenager bowed respectably and left the room with two other blondes.

Lilium ran home quickly to pack for her final mission, then she would be filing orders to the other assassins. Nickara came to Liliums room and hugged her, just part of his daily randomness. Nick-san, as Lilium liked to call him, moved in here when she found out that his parents abandoned him when they were twelve. Lilium sighed and looked over at Nick-san.

"I have a plan that will lure the target closer, you guys will not live with him, but near him. I know a guy who will let you live in the apartment building he owns, but you guys have to keep a good look out for Sasuke and me. We are going with plan Damsel in Distress. Got it?" Lilium asked sternly.

She walked into the bathroom and took off her black ninja suit. Then she took a red tee and put that on with a black spaghetti strap shirt on top. She put on a big baggy pair of black pants and looked in the mirror. She took out a black make-up bag and took out a black case. Lilium sighed and put on the lipstick, 'what I do to look good.' Lilium fussed with the bag and found a black like colored pencil and colored the under part of her eyelid. She put the make-up bag into her hand and walked out of the bathroom nearly knocking over Stefan, her crush. Lilium blushed and sighed a small sorry.

"S'okay. I mean you probably weren't paying attention." Stefan said.

Lilium nodded and grabbed her backpack. She placed the bag in her pack and left the house. She sighed and said, "Plan Damsel in Distress starts in fifteen minutes because if I am correct then he will be in the forest sparing with his rival Naruto." Lilium said and started running fearing her own life because the last time 'Damsel in Distress' was going on, the damsel got killed from massive blood loss because her comrades threw too many shuriken.

But she knew her friends better she knew that she wouldn't get killed by their hands, five minutes later they were at their starting destination. "Mission is a go." These words left her lips nervously and she started running. Her comrades chased her throwing shurikin purposely away from her by a couple of feet. Finally, the three assassins saw a raven-haired boy and a blond boy. Nickara, not paying attention, accidentally threw a shurikin into the unaware female teenagers back. Lilium screamed in the pain and the blond and raven-haired boys were attacking her comrades she saw only the victory smiles on the boys faces and her objective pick her up bridal style.

Sasuke's POV 

"Naruto, stop trying to kill me, this is now becoming a regular thing for you." I said fighting off kunai knife after kunai knife.

"I won't stop until you get rid of those-" That crashing sound and a raven-haired girl came running, and behind her two masked ninja with the village hidden in the mist symbol on their foreheads. The right ninja threw a shuriken at the girl and she collapsed. It was in her back. Naruto and I attacked the ninja, not knowing what they had in store for us, but they stopped in their tracks and ran.

I picked up the unconscious girl and signaled Naruto to follow me. We ran to my home, I kicked open the door and ran upstairs placing her on my bed. "Naruto watch her, I'm going to go get some herbs for her back. And don't touch her, you'll probably give her rabies." I said running down the stairs and to the herb shop.

Naruto's POV 

Sasuke ran out of the room and I looked at the limp body, she looked almost peaceful, then she moved. She opened her eyes and stretched. Then she winced at the pain coming from her back. She looked at me and then looked around frightened. "Who are you and where am I?" She asked sitting down and pulled on the shuriken. She had a tear run down her face as the shuriken stayed in place. I stood up and went over to her and hugged the mysterious girl. She was trying to break loose and Sasuke walked in. "Get off her Naruto!" He pushed me off her and she winced. Sasuke sighed and asked her some questions.

We found out her name was Uruka Lilium. She was running from some assassins and that she had no where to stay. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and the freaking pervert is Uzamaki Naruto. You can stay here is you want. But be careful this house has weird occurrences." Sasuke said introducing himself.

"Well, if it's all right with you Sasuke-san, then I will stay here with you." Lilium said trying to scratch her back. "Oh, could you get this out of my back, it's really starting to agitate me." Sasuke nodded and pulled out the shuriken in no time. Then he applied the herbs to her wound. Sasuke started pulling her shirts off. Lilium shook her head and took the bandages and asked where the bathroom is. "Down the hall to the right, second door." Sasuke chimed in.

"Thanks." Lilium sighed.

Liliums POV 

I walked to the bathroom and pulled off my shirts and put the bandages on. I heard a knock from the door and I pulled on my shirts. "Yes?" It was Naruto; he walked in, and looked at me eye to eye. Then he made his move, he kissed me. I was in shock. Sasuke walked in and stopped dead. Naruto looked over and got a fist in the face. Then he and Sasuke got in a fight. Then I put an end to it; I pulled the two apart and punched them both in the arms. "No fighting, unless I prohibit it, okay?"


	2. Fight for the right to live

"Yes," They both mumbled and rubbed their arms.

"Good." Lilium smirked and glared at Naruto, "Work on your kissing, you're almost to the point of a good kisser."

Sasuke looked at me in disbelief and sighed, "I think the iron has tainted your blood and went straight to your brain. Naruto, go home."

Naruto grumbled under his breath and left.

**6 weeks later**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Lilium you do know you are beautiful." I kissed Lilium and she giggled.

I had become more punk than a mournful emo. We were lying on my bed and talking. She bit playfully at my earring and I smiled, pulling her face closer to mine and we kissed. I inserted my tongue in her mouth and she moaned softly. I smiled and put my hand up her shirt. Her eyes shot open, "Sasuke!" She breathed, and took my hand.

"Sorry," I replied, getting off the bed and went to the kitchen.

She followed and hugged me from behind, "No, I'm sorry. Sorry for who I am and what I'm supposed to do." She ran out the door and I tried to follow her.

**Liliums POV**

I ran to the forest and continued running until I found my way back to the headquarters where, Nick-san, and Stefan-san were giving their weekly information. Itachi looked at me as I bust in to the main room, "Itachi... I failed." I started crying and he looked at me with no surprise.

"I am disappointed in you, Lilium, how could you fail and fall in love with my younger brother?" Itachi asked and stood before her.

"I am sorry, Itachi. Please, kill me. I do not want you to be angry with me anymore." I heard footsteps behind her and looked to see Sasuke.

"Lilium, what are you doing with, Itachi?" He ran up to her and looked at his brother hatefully, "What have you done to her?! Don't tell me you hypnotized her, scared her, or bribed her?!"

"No, she was here to become a true assassin. She is my servant, an excellent assassin, and her final mission before she could be promoted was to kill... you." Itachi smiled a little and picked up me, who was still crying. He kissed my hand and smirked, "But she failed, she brought you to me, so I guess I get to kill you for myself."

"I'm sorry Sasuke,"

"So, this all, all of the happy moments together, they were just a joke? To get me killed? How could you? I loved you." Sasuke looked at her and he pulled out a kunai knife

"No, don't kill yourself!" I broke from her boss's grip and kissed Sasuke, "I'm sorry. Don't kill yourself, I swear, I'll kill myself before you commit suicide."

"Lilium, I love you. But if I die, I want you to know that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened. I'll make sure I kill my brother and set you free." Sasuke ran at Itachi and activated his Sharingan. He did a couple of jutsus and attacked Nickara.

"NO!!" I jumped in front of Sasuke's Flaming Dragon Jutsu and was hit. I fell to the ground and was out, blood was seeping from the large flesh wound in my chest.

**No POV**

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. He fell to his knees, and Nickara and Stefan went to her.

"How could you have killed the greatest assassin ever to hit this condemned planet." Itachi looked at Sasuke as well and smiled, "You killed your only love, the only thing to live for."

Then Lilium disappeared, leaving only a small bit of black blood. As the clone disappeared, Lilium walked in, surprised to see her love, and her boss. "Sasuke, what are you doing in here?"

"Trying to destroy you, and then I killed you... Wait, you're not dead? That's wonderful!" Sasuke said.

Stefan was so happy that he ran to her and looked into her eyes, "I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never get to kiss you." Lilium looked at him in confusion. He kissed her and smiled. Lilium looked dumbfounded as he pulled away. Sasuke also looked dumbfounded.

"Um, Stefan-san, I, I love Sasuke. For real." Lilium kissed him on the cheek and walked to Sasuke, who put his arm around her.

"I love her as well," Itachi said, walking up to the couple.

"Stay away from us." Lilium said, pulling out a shurikin.

"Don't you dare kill me, or even try to fight with me, I will win, hands down. Even with your skills, no one could destroy me." Itachi said activating his Sharingan.

"I will," Sasuke said

"As will we." Lilium, Nick-san, and Stefan chimed in.


End file.
